


The rest is history

by CMDAK



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Fluff, M/M, Teacher AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 22:00:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15872556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMDAK/pseuds/CMDAK
Summary: Q is a history teacher and James is the deputy headmaster with a strong urge to invite the new employee to lunch. And dinner. And his bed. And then breakfast. And then to repeat the whole process.





	The rest is history

**Author's Note:**

> So this was inspired by what our local demonic Stan posted on the FB group~
> 
> Hope you all enjoy.

The new history teacher was a breath of fresh air. He somehow made velvet waistcoats look good, his brown hair could only stay tamed for only half an hour during his first course because when he got excited while explaining something to anyone, he ran his fingers through it, and he actually had his students hanging on his every word. Granted, James suspected that all of his students were in love with him, but he really couldn’t blame them because the first time his eyes landed on him, he wanted to take him to lunch, dinner, and then breakfast all in one day.

 

“James, are you listening to me?” His secretary, the lovely Miss Moneypenny with the sharp tongue asked, snapping her fingers in front of him.

 

“Of course,” he muttered, pinching the bridge of nose. “You were boring me out of my mind by listing everyone who was invited to our annual fundraiser gala.”

 

Miss Moneypenny hummed and sat back in her chair, actually looking impressed. “And here was me thinking that you started daydreaming about the perfect wedding the second I uttered ‘history teacher’.”

 

“If you are so worried about my attention span, why start with what you consider to be my trigger?” He countered, easily returning her steely smile. “And since you said ‘lovely young history teacher’, I find myself having to ask if maybe you yourself have joined that unofficial fan club of his.”

 

“Shouldn’t you already know that, given that you are the president of said fan club?” She shot back, uncaring at all that she was mouthing off to her boss – then again, if she did, she wouldn’t be Miss Moneypenny anymore. “Anyway, back to my list, out of all your underlings that I mentioned, it is that lovely young history teacher that hasn’t RSVP-ed yet and the deadline is in a few hours.”

 

For as brilliant, knowledgeable, and vibrant the new history teacher was, he was extremely forgetful when it came to current events. James had often found him wandering the university’s halls with a look of utter desperation in his eyes because his class started in a few minutes and he just _forgot_ where that class was. He also had a habit of forgetting where his glasses were, even though they were always located on top of his head and his office was a complete mess with various papers strewed about and at least five calendars – two made out of paper and three digital ones – pointed towards his desk to remind him of events.

 

“Well, I can’t have the man of the hour miss out on his chance to rake in a ton of money for his own department, now can I?” James asked, already on his feet and making sure that his tie looked just right under his black bridge coat. “Would you be a dear and check to see if he’s in class right now or if he has a free period?”

 

Miss Moneypenny’s right eyebrow shot up and she looked at him incredulously. “You mean to tell me that you didn’t turn into a creepy stalker and learned his schedule by heart?”

 

“I don’t need to do that when I have you.”

 

Despite the fact that Miss Moneypenny had narrowed her eyes, it was still really easy to see that she was debating if she should give him the wrong information to make him regret mocking her when he needed her or if she should be the better person despite the fact that she started it – James hoped that her adult part won that debate. “He should be in his office, forgetting that he’s supposed to eat while either grading papers or coming up with his next lesson plan.”

 

Really, how could he not hurry when he heard that there might be a slight possibility that a member of the staff forgot to eat? He wouldn’t be a good deputy headmaster if he allowed one of M’s most valued teacher pass out due to hunger, now would he? Especially since, even though James couldn’t be 100% sure, he had a strong suspicion that the man had a really hard time during days when the wind was stronger than usual.

 

He pretty much emptied the vending machine that was right next to his office and remembered to grab a cup of tea since the man had a strong dislike for coffee and then made a beeline for the history department, narrowly avoiding his own little fan club – the irony wasn’t lost on him – stopping short of eternally opened door to make sure that he didn’t seem to eager and that the teacher was actually in his office.

 

“Dear me, dear me, don’t tell me you’re here hiding there because you’re too afraid to ask me for an extension on your project,” the young man said without looking up from the paper he was currently grading. “You better have a really good excuse— Oh, Mister Bond! I didn’t recognize you since you’re not messing up my office.”

 

The posh accent the man had made even a scolding pleasant. “That paper mountain was going to fall even without my help, Q,” James said as he fully enter the office, waiting for its owner to clear up a corner of his desk before dumping the hot cup of tea, sandwich, and armful of sweets he got on it.

 

“Did I forget about lunch again?” Q asked, embarrassment painting his face red when James nodded. “I’m actually happy to hear that the headache I have is from that and not from how some of my students found a way to sneak love poems in their papers that are worth 60% of their final grade.”

 

James chuckled, substituting Q’s red pen for a Twix. “Well, I can’t think of a single person that _didn’t_ have a crush on one of their teachers at one point in their lives.”

 

Q arched his eyebrow and leaned closer to James. “Do tell, Mister Bond; I am all ears and more than interested in ancient history.”

 

“It’s not quite ancient,” James murmured, moving away from Q’s desk to dig through the smaller paper stacks. “But never mind all that. I’m actually here to remind you about the fundraiser ball later this month.”

 

Q was back to frowning, although this time he also looked offended as he carefully unwrapped the sandwich. “I won’t forget that I’m on library duty that night, Mister Bond, I promise.”

 

Miss Moneypenny had tricked him again, so shame on him for not checking the records himself before acting on impulse – this was very obviously the woman’s way of proving a point, but even though he himself was a teacher, he had a hard time learning things due to that whole thing about teaching old dogs new tricks.

 

“I was not aware that you were given such a duty,” James said slowly.

 

“More like opted for it since I’m not a huge fan of boring parties where everyone is fake for the sake of money.” He pulled a thick folder out of his desk and placed it before James. “As you can see, my department does not need more funding despite the fact that I have only thirty nine people that picked it as their main major. As such, my presence is not required at this party and, in order to avoid insulting the living wallets that are scheduled to appear at the fundraiser, Miss Moneypenny and I decided to have the library remain open until midnight.”

 

“And since students just love making out in that place, a teacher _has_ to bite the bullet for the greater good to make sure that the library isn’t defiled,” James finished for Q, melting quite a lot when Q flashed him a smile that seemed to say that he was very proud of him for reaching the correct conclusion on his own. “I’ll send food your way.”

 

***

Not even half an hour had passed since Q started his little task and he had already kicked out five couples – two of which had been in the same section, so Q was pretty sure that he had walked in on the beginning of an orgy – and shooed three students from the bathrooms who were planning on ‘communing with the stars’ in an illegal way.

 

One hour in his mission, Q decided to just have all the students that walked through the library doors sit at the main tables where he could keep an eye on them which resulted in everyone leaving after twenty minutes because all the exam period had finished and they were clearly not there because they wanted to learn or anything as pure as that. Still, rather than be disappointed by that, Q was happy because that meant that he could read his book in peace without fearing that someone might become a parent by accident.

 

“You’re doing an excellent job,” the deputy headmaster said right behind him, startling Q hard enough to smack him over the face with his book. “I’m so happy it’s not the hardcover edition,” he muttered, holding up a plastic bag that was filled with food as a shield.

 

After he stopped having a heart attack, Q’s brain started to properly process who was talking with him, the man’s baby blue eyes piercing his soul and making him drown in embarrassment. “I’m extremely sorry, Mister Bond—”

 

“Just start calling me James already, please, and it was entirely my fault—”

 

“I did hear the door open—”

 

“I shouldn’t have snuck up on you, so I had it coming and that’s final,” James interrupted him again, sitting on the chair across Q and starting to unpack the food. “Chasing away horny teenagers must have made you very hungry.”

 

On cue, a sharp, burning pain struck his stomach and he became aware of how good the food smelled. “Did the fundraiser end already?” He asked, taking the napkin James offered him and placing it on his lap.

 

“Not really, but I convinced M that two teachers watching the library is better than one and when she wouldn’t believe me, I strongly hinted that I would be on my worst behaviour if she forced me to stay there a second more,” James answered, looking very proud of himself as he revealed that he had managed to steal three bottles of very expensive wine. “We needed the wine to go with the veal.”

 

“That explains the one bottle, but what about the other four?” Q teased, moving to the watercooler to get some plastic cups.

 

James smiled innocently at him. “I either miscalculated or I’m a psychic and I predicted that you’d need this many bottles of wine of unwind after babysitting the horny students.” He pulled out the chair for Q. “Monsieur needs to take a seat before the food gets cold and the wine gets hot,” he said with an exaggerated French accent, pushing the chair closer to the table once the chuckling Q did as he was instructed, quickly opening the wine bottle with the use of a pen and topped Q’s plastic cup, also putting in front of him the Styrofoam plate with the biggest piece of veal. “Is there anything else that I might get monsieur?”

 

“Cutlery,” Q said, chuckling when he saw the realization dawn on James. “Worst service ever; I am never eating here again,” he teased, grabbing onto James’ arm before he could bolt by him. “The food will get cold and no one will see us using our hands, I promise.” Since James still looked like he wanted to do a cutlery run, Q took a small piece of veal off his plate and held it to his lips. “Fine, _I_ ’ll use my hands.”

 

He thought he crossed a line when James didn’t move, but before he could pull away, the man’s slightly larger, rough hand wrapped around his wrist to keep him still and he parted his lips to eat the veal, using his tongue to lick Q’s fingers clean. “It somehow tastes better now than before.”

 

Whatever was happening got interrupted by two students bursting into the library, so busy eating each other’s faces that they didn’t realize they weren’t alone until they bumped into James’ and Q’s table.

 

“You seriously couldn’t even pretend to be here to study until you reached one of the backrows?” Q asked, drumming his fingers on the table, right eye twitching. “Don’t even bother to answer and get out of my sight before I decide that I do remember your names and your room numbers and write you up for improper behaviour.”

 

The embarrassed lovers disappeared in a flash and James simply put the freshly opened bottle of wine close to Q’s hand. “So, how was your day?”

 

By the time Q was done explaining everything that had happened to him that day – the library was really the highlight seeing that he had to break the heart of three girls and four boys – the first bottle of wine was empty and Q was feeling so relaxed that he finally stopped thinking about how bad of an idea it was to continue feeding his superior with his fingers instead of the discarded cutlery another scared couple lost in their hurry to get out of the library before they were expelled.

 

Naturally, once Q was done complaining about his day, he asked James how his went because it was only proper – and because he tended to dream every now and then about how the man would suddenly drop whatever he was doing, bust into his classroom, order everyone out, clear his desk in one swift move and just showed him why so many women buzzed around him like they were flies and he honey.

 

It turned out that James’ day had been crappier than his due to his extreme hatred of paperwork. He understood why it was needed and he didn’t expect the school to just drop those annoying and overly long official documents that could be summarized in a simple, singe sentence, but M could at least have the decency to name someone that had a love for dusty papers and the smell of ink for a deputy headmaster, not someone who was pretty much a glorified P.E teacher.

 

“That makes so much sense,” Q said while poking James’ first abdomen because the man had moved closer to him after he’d almost fallen on his face when trying to reach for the third bottle of wine. “I always had deputy headmasters with, like, a beer belly.”

 

James nodded seriously, narrowing his eyes as he struggled for a moment until he managed to dig his hands through Q’s hair. “All the history teachers I met had white hair, so I completely understand you.” 

 

Their eyes met then and they stared at each other for a moment, neither moving, neither saying anything and then both suddenly moved forward with the same kissing intent and ended up bumping their foreheads together, James ended up falling off the chair when he moved back, quickly followed by Q who had tried to check on him to make sure he was okay and to help him get up.

 

Of course, in their current position, Q got to feel even more of James’ muscles and in his inebriated state, he couldn’t quite stop his hands from moving up and down his chest. “Oh yes, most definitely a P.E teacher and not just some boring old pencil pusher,” he muttered, getting more comfortable on top of James while the man drummed his fingers on his hips.

 

“And these haven’t broken during our little tumble, so you are definitely not an old man who dyes his hair and uses really good face cream,” James also concluded, suddenly sitting upright with Q still in his lap. “Would you be interested in finding out why students keep trying to make out in here?”

 

“Very much so,” Q said without missing a beat, his mind not quite processing all the reasons why that would be such a bad idea, especially since James’ arms around him felt so strong and mouth tasted like delicious wine.

 

They moved slowly at first, careful in their exploring, pulling their tongues back as soon as they touched and then, their hunger just broke through and they held on tighter to each other and tried to pull each other closer, neither sure if the lack of air or the huge intake of alcohol was making the room spin so fast – or maybe, it was each other’s presence, the sappy part of Q’s mind supplied for him and he smiled in the kiss.

 

James pulled away instantly, Q licking the air for a few moments until he realized that. “Am I doing the kissing wrong? Or did you change your mind about what we’re doing here?”

 

“You’re the one who stopped, so maybe I should be asking that,” Q muttered, pulling himself up from James’ lap just in time to see two people carefully checking out the library to make sure the coast was clear. “You have ten seconds to tell me the name of the author and the title of the book you’re looking for or have the decency to run away right now and find a different make out spot.” He was extremely proud of how sober he sounded and that he got the kids to vacate the building before the world suddenly tilted and he collapsed in laughter back over James.

 

“History is wasted on you,” James whispered in his ear before starting to nibble on his ear, trying to distract him from the hard time he was having getting his hands under his vest and shirt.

 

But they were interrupted yet again and even though they didn’t get caught and it did make everything more exciting, they both decided that it was time to get M to agree to let them close down the library and go…somewhere. Q forgot where – or rather, he got distracted by the way James was rubbing against him while trying to get him in the Uber.

 

Well, wherever they were going, it took them roughly about twenty minutes to get there which was kind of a torture because Q’s lips were numbed in a pleasant way, he felt colder, and he was pretty sure that he had suddenly developed a back pain from how fast the world was spinning that only James could massage away, but they were on their best behaviour because their driver was one of Q’s students and James apparently knew his parents really well.

 

“This is the price you have to pay for being nice to your students,” James grumbled in response to their student being really chatty during the ride as soon as he had managed to pull himself out of the car in the most graceful way possible – which meant that he took two steps out of the car and then tripped on his own feet and barrelled straight into Q, pulling him to the ground.

 

Q momentarily forgot where they were and pushed back against James, tilting his head to the right to give the man full access to his neck to nibble on, but it seemed that James was a bit more sober than him because he pulled away with a growl and dragged Q up on his feet after him which made him whine.

 

James’ self-control disappeared the second they stepped into the elevator and Q found himself pushed up against a wall, opening both his best and shirt in one swift move that might have costed him a few buttons, and wrapped his lips around his nipple and began to suck, nibble, and lick it. The shivers of pleasure that ran down Q’s back did not last long, James pulling away the second the elevator came to a halt and really, by now, was Q really surprised by that?

 

“A bed is better than a wall for what I have in mind for you,” James whispered in his ear before moving to nibble on his earlobe, slipping his hand down his back to cup his bum and give it a squeeze. “Now, can you feel around my pockets for a key? I’m having a really hard time not touching you.”

 

It took a bit of time for Q to find the keys since James bit him in a certain way every now and then that froze him in place and made him whimper, but he eventually did and then it was James’ turn to struggle with opening the door since he had Q right up against it and he was much more interested in proving that he could open his pants with his teeth and tongue rather than finding the lock.

 

When he did finally open the door, they tumbled to the ground and James managed to cut his tongue on Q’s zipper – a testament of how the day insisted on being crappy – which prompted the younger teacher to carefully cup James’ face and start to lightly suck on his tongue, hoping that his unfocused eyes passed for bedroom eyes.

 

“Bedroom, now,” James growled once Q had slowly pulled back from him, pulling him in his arms and out of his pants.

 

***

James was roused from his sleep by how stiff the person behind him had suddenly become, the man’s pained groan effectively ridding him of whatever grogginess he had. He didn’t need any time to remember what had happened the night before but it seemed his partner was having a hard time, what with asking himself what he did and calling out to God.

 

“Nothing happened,” he carefully spoke up and turned just in time to catch Q before he roll out of bed. “The second your back touched the bed, you feel asleep, so I bundled you up and fell asleep next to you. By the way, you kick.”

 

“Oh, God…” Q continued to mutter, curling in on himself and covering his face with his arms. “How fired am I for this? I want to see if I can tell you that it was your snoring that woke me up.”

 

James arched his eyebrow, helping Q wrap himself in the blankets and lie back down. “Why would I do that? I’m obviously very interested in you so the better question is if you want me to get HR on the line so you can make a formal complaint.”

 

“I’d like to make a former complaint against whoever invented wine that gives you headaches,” Q grumbled, pushing his index fingers on the spots above his eyes. “Do you mind if I stay here for a bit longer until my headache lessens a little?”

 

“I wouldn’t mind if you decided to spend the weekend here with me,” James said honestly, careful not to touch Q. “I make a killer breakfast, lunch and dinner, and I don’t snore if I’m not slightly drunk. Also, whatever your answer is, it will not affect your job,” he quickly added when he saw the suspicion in Q’s eyes. “Or did you reconsider the whole HR call?”

 

“HR is not needed,” Q assured him, moving closer to James until his back touched the man’s knee. “My students would put in practice what Vlad did Impaler did if you dared to terminate my contract just because I wouldn’t sleep with you or if you dared not to cuddle with a sick man until he felt good enough to be screwed into Monday or maybe Tuesday if the sex was good enough to warrant a sick day.”

 

James was more than happy to comply, pressing a kiss to the back of Q’s neck while turning himself into the big spoon. He’d worry about making the man a perfect breakfast on another day.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are love.


End file.
